Bardock Returns
by 1zsupersaiyanvegetaz
Summary: Frieza may have destroyed planet Vegeta but Bardock survives. Most of the dbz story through Bardock's eyes with some twists thrown in
1. Chapter 1

Bardock's Return

"Oh and one more thing Frieza"

Bardock's outstretched hand started to glow with the crackle of energy.

"This is for all of the people we murdered in your name"

His hand lit up as blue energy ball radiated from the center of his hand, spinning and giving off rays of bluish white light.

"So I've had enough and this ends NOW!"

Burdock hurled the energy sphere it sparked towards Frieza with blinding speed. Frieza chuckled as the small orange sphere at the end of his finger grew to the size of a small moon. Bardock's blast was absorbed into the monstrous orange ball that Frieza had created. With the simple flick of his finger, Frieza let the ball go. Its orange red brilliance streaked towards Bardock and all of Frieza's troops that were sent out to destroy him. As it washed over Bardock he could hear Frieza laughing and chuckling. His saiyan armor was slowly being dissolved and torn away. Bardock stole a quick look backwards most of Frieza"s men had already disintegrated into nothing. But not him, not Bardock he was a saiyan warrior he couldn't lose. But what could he do. And then he had an idea…

Hours later after planet Vegeta had finished blowing up and Frieza's spaceship had left, a single floating body stirred. It was Bardock. At the last second he expanded all the energy in his body to create an explosive wave to protect him from Frieza's explosion. Now he was floating out in space.

"Unnghh I need to get moving and land somewhere…or I'm going…to die"

A thought then came into his mind. Earth the planet that his son was sent to. But how was he to get there?

"If I can find saiyan energy that is similar to mine then I can follow my son to this planet."

Bardock concentrated very hard, due to frequent scouter use using there own body to locate energy was not something that Bardock was used to. After hours of just floating in space he finally found a similar energy signature to his own. With all the energy he had left at his disposal he blasted his way towards it.

After hours he finally caught up to his son's ship and even blasted past it. He landed headfirst into the soil on the hot earth ground. He looked up it seemed like he was in a desert. He thought to him self

"I'm just going to lay here…then ill get up and find myself some shelter…"

After he had slept for a day Bardock got up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a desert but surrounded on sides by rocky mountains and formations. Little did he know that this was to be the later sight of his son and Vegeta's first battle.

"Well time to start building a shelter"

As the years passed Bardock spent all his time training and practicing in the desert. He wanted to become the strongest in the world so he could defeat Frieza.

As he trained important events unfolded around him in the world but Bardock was so dedicated that he did not seem to notice a thing of the outside world. Such as the red ribbon army being defeated his son almost becoming the titleholder of the biggest martial arts tournament in the world. Twice. IN fact he may have followed his son to earth but he had not seen him even once. Then one day many years later while in his house eating his breakfast his scouter chirped the chirp it makes when receiving a message. He could hear a voice almost demonic sounding explaining about these mystical things called "dragon balls". He then heard a much lighter happy voice laughing but clearly in pain on the brink of death saying how that meant he would get to come back to life. Then his heart stopped at the sound of the next voice. It was his first-born son! Raditz also speaking in pain saying how Kakarot may have killed him but 2 more saiyans were headed this way and would destroy the Earth, after exploiting the use of the dragonballs. Raditz's final words were

"See you in Hell Kakarot"

Bardock's head started to spin his son killed his other son or they both died what was going on. He needed to find out now. He looked at his scouter and saw the coordinates at from which the message was sent from he took off in a confusion hoping to find some answers as to what was going on…


	2. Chapter 2

Bardock flew from his home at blinding speed. His head was swimmming at what he had just heard from the scouter. His sons were fighting? He wasn't even aware Raditz was alive he thought he was on the planet Vegeta when it had exploded. Bardock's head was so filled with these thoughts that he didn't notice the rather large pole protruding from the ground.

"Owww! What the fuck is this?!?" he yelled having bumped straight into the pole

His curiosity being aroused he decided he was going to follow the pole to see where it lead. As he neared the top he could see what seemed to be like a flat structure on the top of it. As he floated above it he changed what he thought. It seemed more like a sanctuary. There were two lines of trees leading to a building in the back. Bardock touched down on this odd sanctuary.

"Hello is anyone here?" he called out.

"Oh my!"

Bardock turned around to see a little fat black man wearing a strange red vest and white pants. On the top of his head was a white turban.

"Goku I didn't know you were stopping by. Kami will be so pleased to see you, what happened to your orange turtle gi?" he said pointing to Bardock's green battle armor.

Bardock replied to the little black man,

"Look I don't know who you are but my name is Bardock not Goku!"

"Oh my, well you sure look like Goku"

"That is because they are related ."

Bardock turned to see who the speaker of this voice was. He saw an elderly man emerging from the building. In fact the man was green. Bardock recognised his as a namekian from his schooling on planet Vegeta. The man looked frail but Bardock sensed that there was some power in this old man. Unsure if he was a friend or foe Bardock raised his power a slight amount in case this newcomer attacked.

"It's alright Bardock," the old man chuckled "I'm not going to attack you"

Bardock was shocked. He had only raised his power slightly and still this old man sensed it!

"Who are you?" he demanded, "and how do you know my name?"

"Well you only said it loud enough for us all to hear" the old man laughed "My name is Kami and I am the guardian of this planet.

"Ahhh an imprtant Earth figure" Bardock thought "Maybe I can get some answers from him"

Bardock spoke out loud the questions clear in his eyes

"I—"

Kami held his hand up as if to tell Bardock to be quiet.

"Let me read your mind, it'll be much quicker this way" Kami said

"uh unh no way am I letting you go through my head!" Bardock said

"Too late" Kami replied with a slight smile. "I have all of your answers right here. Sit down because this may take awhile"

So Bardock sat down while Kami explained his sons achievments as a fighter and protecter of the Earth. As he talked a smile and slight tear appeared in Bardock's eye at the proudness of his son. But, as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared as soon as he heard about Raditz's treatment towards his brother.

"Raditz…always trying to be so bad around everyone else and act like he is so much better. I cant believe my sons were both killed though…" Bardock looked almost sad at this comment

"Ahhh but Bardock you forget about the dragon balls" Kami said calmly "Goku will be wished back… in a year when the other two saiyans come to Earth"

"Yhea about them, do you have any idea who they are?"

"Not a clue but I do understand your excitement Bardock, however I think you need to train for their arrival in case they are not as friendly to you as you would have hoped."

"I agree." Bardock stood up. "Do you think I could go see my grandson and meet him before I go home to train?"

Kami frowned "I don't think that is a good idea, you need to establish a relationship with your son before you do anything Bardock.

Bardock looked a little angry

"Don't you think I have the right to see my own grandson?" he said with slight anger in his voice."

Kami looked calm

"Don't you think that with all the years you have been on Earth you would have seen your son? I'm not saying you never can but I think now you need to focus on training and let family matters happen after this"

Bardock thought for a minute and then realised the wisdom in the old mans words. He had been so worried about getting stronger that he had never seen his own son. He felt bad but later he would make amends he promised himself.

"Alright then I will go back home and train. I'll meet you here the day they come?

"No Bardock" Kami said "I have a better idea"

He then proceeded to tell him about the hyperbolic time chamber. The plan was to be that Bardock trained for a whole day tomorrow then went home and then the day before the other saiyans arrived he could train for another day in there. So Bardock would end up with close to three years total of training. Bardock liked this idea and proceeded directly to the time chamber

"Now remember" Kami said "After your time is up and you come out I need you to sneak out. I don't want to have to explain to the other fighters here who you are and what you are doing"

"Understandable" was all Bardock said as he closed the door to the time chamber.

As he stepped in he immediatley noticed there was a change in gravity. It was much heavier in here then it was on Earth. The air was thicker and it seemed like the temperature fluctuated and changed so suddenly. He began to worry about being able to spend a whole year in there. Then he remembered who he was. He was bardock, the man who survived Frieza's attack and was one day going to kill that goddamn monster once and for all. Thinnking of Frieza pissed him off so he figured no was a good time to start his training.

As he trained day in and day out he could feel himself growing strongeer. He also found his mind wandering back to wish wife back on planet Vegeta. She was his wife and fellow teammate. Fasha. He remembered how he found her broken body that had been crushed by Frieza's elites because they were getting too strong. She was the only one that had ever believed in him had ever thought that he was an actual worthy fighter and could hold his own. She was also the only ever woman he truly had loved. It was true he had been with many women in his lifetime but she was the only one who actually meant something. Not like Raditz's mother. That was a mistake.

As he trained Bardock could feel the power in his saiyan blood increasing. Before he knew it his year had been up.

As Bardock opened the door to the real world he could hear the sounds of other fighters training. With his new speed from all his training Bardock quickly slipped past and leapt off Kami's lookout. Now for more training at home.

As he got home Bardock decided that today was going to be a resting day. So he went out, made several trips to the woods and came back each time with firewood. So he built himself a fire in his fireplace and sat down in front of it to think and reflect. He needed to refine his fighting style. He had always just reacted to what the enemy was doing but that didn't always work. He then remembered about what kami had said about Goku being trained by Master Roshi. But he couldn't train there he wasn't supposed to reveal his existence to them.

Then an idea occurred to him. Kami had read his mind and learned all that he could. Maybe if Bardock stretched out his mind and used his psychic powers that were bestowed upon him he could.

After hours of concentration he found Roshi. He breached the masters mind quite easily but was disappointed to find mostly dirty thoughts of women. However he did pick up a few moves and how to do a kamehameha wave. He would have to try this out tomorrow.

Bardock soon fell asleep in front of his fire.

The next following months were difficult for Bardock. He found that the masters martial arts moves were not quite so easy to completley master and integrate into his fighting. The kamehameha drained him of enery rather quick too. But soon enough Bardock started to get the hang of things.

After a hard days training Bardock went inside and looked at his old scouter to see what day it was

"Oh shit!" he said outloud.

Tomorrow was the day he was supposed to go to Kami's. If he hadn't looked at the scouter he would have completley forgotten. He went to bed that night excited about going into the time chamber for round two.

When he woke up the next morning he flew immediatley to Kami's palace. As he snuck to the time chamber he saw Kami waiting for him.

"Bardock" Kami greeted him "I'm glad you remembered to come back"

"Of course I did how could I forget?"

Kami chuckled making it seem like he knew that Bardock almost had. With that he opened the door and Bardock stepped inside.

The training was going well for bardock but it was…different. It was almost like he could feel this power inside of him waiting to explod in anger. He didn't understand it but he kept training on and on and on and on until the day finally came when it was time to come out.

As he came out Kami was waiting for him

"Ive sent all of the other fighters home so you can sleep here tonight and then head out in the morning." Kami told him

" Thanks I'll do that"

As Bardock walked down the halls to his room he wondered why Kami was letting him stay there.

"Probably cause he's a nice old man" Bardock thought to himself

That night Bardock found it hard to sleep. He had mixed feelings about the saiyans coming tomorrow he wasn't sure if he should be frightened or excited. With these thoughts in his mind he eventually fell into a very light shallow sleep. The next day when he woke up he found he was more excited than anything. After putting on his armor and signature red headband he walked outside to Kami's lookout. He was about to fly off when he heard Kami walking behind him. He didn't turn because he knew the old man and that was his first mistake.

Bardock had no idea it was coming and was extremelly stunned when Kami slammed the pointy end of his staff into the back of Bardock's neck where that Kannasan had struck him all those years ago granting him psychic powers. As he fell into the world of unconciousness he heard Kammi say

"Nothing personal or hateful Bardock, I'll explain when you wake"

And with those words Bardock's head hit the ground and he fell into a pool of black unconciousness


	3. Chapter 3

"The fuck!"

Bardock awoke with his head pounding. He was laying at the edge of the lookout. The last thing he remembered was getting ready to go fight the saiyans and then…

"Good to see you're awake!"

Bardock turned around to see Mr. Popo's face looking directly at him.

"Your too damn close" Bardock said with a growl, slowly getting to his feet. He stood up and stretched. His neck hurt where he was struck all those years ago.

Suddenly, with a start Bardock grabbed Mr. Popo and lifted him up.

"Where's that old man? I'll teach him to knock me out" Bardock was getting angry as he put what he thought were the pieces together. Kami must really be evil and he didn't want Bardock to kill the saiyans.

"Bardock! Put me down! Kami had to knock you out!" Mr. Popo said fearfully.

"Why?" came the angry response

"Well, in all honesty I don't know exactly…maybe he wanted Goku to get stronger from the experience!"

Bardock dropped Popo, who landed with a thud on the ground. He was done with the conversation. He slowly walked back over to the edge of the lookout, rubbing the back of his head. He had slowly started to become less and less angry about what Kami had done to him. The old man was sneaky, but he sure as hell knew what he was doing.

"Seriously Popo where is the old coot. Im dying to talk to him" he said dryly.

"Well…" Popo trailed off and started to tear up. Bardock immediately knew what this meant. Softening his gaze a little bit he reached out and patted Popo on the shoulder.

"Say no more comrade" Bardock softly said. He didn't know what to do next really. He could go back home, the threat was over, but didn't he want to see his son? No that probably wasn't for the best he realized. His son would be pissed as soon as he found out that Bardock had been living on Earth for this long without seeing him.

After saying goodbye to he blasted off the lookout, leaving a trail of wind and dust behind him On his flight home he kept thinking about seeing his son. Maybe after he has recuperated from everything, I can go visit and introduce myself. Maybe.

As Bardock flew over the rocky mountains he was loft in thought. What was Kami planning? The old man was wise beyond belief, so his choice to keep Bardock out of the fight was probably a wise decision. As Bardock neared his home, he saw that something was very VERY wrong.

"WHAT THE 'ELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Where his house used to be, in the rocky mountains now lay a gigantic pile of debris. Many craters and burn marks marked the area. It was clear the battle with the saiyans had taken place in this area. Bardock looked around with a violent look in his eyes. Everything that had been left of his saiyan past had been in that house. He let out a loud scream, that shattered the two rock formations closest to him, and kicked up a whirlwind of dust.

"Looks like I'll need a place to stay" he said aloud to no one in particular.

With a heavy sigh, he started on his journey back to Kami's place.

After some time, he arrived at Kami's place. He immediately saw Mr, Popo watering the plants.

"Popo my house was destroyed in the battle. I need somewhere to stay." Bardock said.

Popo looked up from his watering with a cheerful smile.

"Of course " Popo said as he started to lead Bardock into the lookout's building.

Bardock started thinking. Maybe staying up here wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

As time rolled along in the lookout, Bardock didn't so much mind staying there. Sure Popo could be the most annoying thing, but he meant no harm. Besides, the lookout had many back rooms in which he could train in peace. It also gave him time to think about what his next move was going to be. After many days of rest, contemplation, and many talks with Popo Bardock realized he needed to make his presence known to the Earthlings that his son associated himself with.

"Popo!" Bardock called out one day as he walked towards the edge of the lookout

There came no response, and so Bardock just shrugged his shoulders and dived off the edge. As he flew across the Earth, he could not help but smile and speed up at the thought of getting to meet his son. Finally he looked down. He was here. He landed hard in the sand and looked up at the house standing before him. It was pink and read Kame house on it. With a deep breath Bardock called out

"Roshi! I know you live here! Come out and meet me!" Bardock yelled at the house, unsure if this was how he should greet someone.

Suddenly, a shaky voice called out from somewhere to his left.

"Oolong I told you to stop screwing around and bring me back some babes!"

Bardock turned in the direction of the voice, just in time to see an old man come from the side of the house. He had no doubts in his mind that this…was Master Roshi.

As Roshi rounded the corner he looked up from his magazine. He saw Bardock standing there and could just feel the power radiating from him. His girlie magazine fell to the ground.

"You…I know exactly who you are" Roshi said with a serious voice

Bardock looked surprised. How could this earthling know who he was? Had Kami not kept his existense secret?

"You radiate the same kind of energy he does…but your not innocent like him…" Roshi trailed off as he eyed Bardock up and down.

"Roshi my name is Bardock and im…"

"The father of Goku" Roshi completed his sentence for him. "I can sense that much quite clearly. Why don't you come on in, I am sure you came here for a reason so we must discover it eh?"

Roshi walked around and opened the door to his house. He walked inside and sat down on the couch. Bardock followed and sat directly across from him.

"Roshi" Bardock began "I've been living here on Earth for as long as my son. I've been training and growing stronger. I meant to help with the saiyans but it seems an old namek got in my way. I want more than anything to have a true saiyan family and I was wondering if you could help take me to my son." Bardock finished this statement with a look of sincerity.

Roshi sat on the couch and stared at Bardock for a long time before finally saying anything.

"Bardock I think you're a bastard for letting your son grow up without him ever knowing he had a father on this Earth. But I also think that because you let him be, that he has grown up and matured better than any type of fatherly raising could have done."

So you'll take me to him?" Bardock asked

"I'm afraid I can't . You see, your son left earlier today to go to the planet Namek. I'm surprised didn't tell you this, seeing as he knew and all"

Bardock clenched his fists. That little demon! He knew and didn't tell me! He thought to himself.

Roshi sensed the anger growing in Bardock and he outstretched his hand.

"Now now Mr. Bardock I would just relax if I was you. You've waited this long so you can wait some more I think."

Bardock saw the wisdom in these words and he relaxed. He beckoned outside and Roshi followed him. As Bardock thanked him for his time and got ready to fly off, Roshi said

"Oh and Bardock. Don't think I don't know you trained yourself from reading my mind."

Bardock just chuckled and took off.

Later on, as Bardock was meditating at the lookout, he heard walking around. He went outside of his meditation room to go and confront Popo about the namek trip. He saw watering the plants. Big surprise. He was approaching him when suddenly spoke up.

"The reason you did not know about the trip, was because Kami told me that if Goku ever left the earth, that he wanted you to stay here and protect the place.

Bardock smirked. Even after he was dead the old man still had everything in control.

Bardock decided to return to his quarters and spend the rest of the day searching out for his son's ki.

Later that night, as Bardock slept he kept having dreams. Flashes of pain shot through his head and one image presented itself over and over. Red saiyan battle armor…

That morning, Bardock could not help but shake a funny presence and feeling he had. All day he felt a strange stirring inside of him and something drawing him to the sight of his old house. As the sun went down that day, Bardock succumbed to the urges inside of him and took off for his ruined house. As Bardock got closer the feelings he had been carrying all day intensified.

He touched down on a rocky plateau overlooking his old house. His head was throbbing as if it was about to explode. His heart was trying to break out of his rib cage and his stomach was squeezing itself. Suddenly, from behind there came a voice

"it's been years…Bardock"

At the sound of the voice, all of Bardock's symptoms went away. He slowly turned around, and the first thing his eyes jumped to, was the red saiyan battle armor…

(Author note) : I apologize for taking so long to update. I know this writing seems unecessarily detailed and such but I don't want to halfass my story. Next chapter will be out soon and expect combat. Sorry for the last short chapter, I just wanted to get something out there.


	5. Chapter 5

Bardock's eyes focused on the red battle armor before him. He knew who it was that stood in front of him, but he could not look the man in the eyes.

"It's been years Bardock."

After a moment of silence, Bardock looked at the man in the eyes. He had startling green eyes, with a tan complexion. A scar that resembled an "X" drug itself across one off his cheeks. He had semi long, black hair that fell just into his eyes. He had a slim build, but his body radiated power.

"No greeting for me Bardock? Im offended, I thought we were family" The stranger said with a sneering chuckle

Bardock inhaled deeply and let it out with a hiss. The saiyan that stood in front of him was Fasha's brother, his ex-brother in law.

"You've never been my family Sylvar" Bardock said through clenched teeth, holding back most of the anger that was slowly building inside of him.

"Oh come on, all of that was in the past, im a changed man now" Sylvar chuckled.

Bardock's head filled with pain and anger as he remembered the things Sylvar did in the past, and why they had matching facial scars….

"What are you doing here Sylvar?" Bardock said with force

Sylvar looked at Bardock closely for a minute before replying

"I don't like your tone Bardock" his voice dripped with venom. "You better be nice or else I might"

With a lightning quick motion, Sylvar raised his power level tremendously and tossed a ball of energy at Bardock. Bardock was too stunned to move, and the blast flew over his shoulder singeing the skin and flying into the mountain behind him. It exploded in a mammoth cloud of dust and rock. Sylvar chuckled loudly

"Ahahahah I'm here to make you my bitch again Bardock! Now lets destroy this planet like your failure of a son was supposed to do"

Sylvar calmed his power level, and outstretched a hand at Bardock. Bardock looked at Sylvar's hand for a minute before knocking it away.

"you will not destroy this planet, it's my new HOME!" Bardock raised his power level to the max. Sylvar, im giving you this one chance to get back into your little pod and get the hell out of here!"

Sylvar coolly looked Bardock over. He chuckled and wiped a strand of hair out of his face. Then, quicker than Bardock could see, Sylvar had lunged forward and buried his fist deep in Bardock's gut. Bardock's eyes went wide, and his power dropped as spit came out of his mouth. He fell to his knees, unable to catch his breath. Sylvar leaned down and gently whispered in Bardock's ear

"You see Bardock? You're my bitch, just like my sister was too. Didn't it piss you off to know that I beating the shit out of her?"

Bardock remembered he story Fasha had told him about how Sylvar constantly beat her and no one believed that he did it. He remembered walking in as Sylvar had finished beating her and threatening to kill him. He remembered the ensuing fight, and how in the end both shot a blast that left a scar on the other's face. Bardock continued gasping for air as Sylvar continued to whisper

"When you're ready Bardock, I'll be blowing things up"

With that he flew off, shooting random energy blasts which exploded in a fiery orange color.

As Bardock struggled to get air, he couldn't help but she some tears over the memories that Sylvar had brought up, and some he hadn't mentioned. After laying on the ground for what felt like an hour, Bardock regained his composure and stood up.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!" He screamed and raised his power to the max. "Im coming to end this forever Sylvar!" Bardock took off at top speed towards Sylar's energy.

Elsewhere, Sylvar was standing on top of the highest building in East city.

"Goodbye Earthlings!" he yelled, as he let several purple blasts fly from his hands. They struck several buildings, exploding them and raining debris on the people below. He started laughing rather loudly when suddenly out of nowhere a foot connected with the back of his head. He roared and fell forward, quickle regaining his footing.

"You'll pay for it all Sylvar" Bardock growled at him.

Laughing, Sylvar didn't say a word but instead just rushed at Bardock with a flurry of punches. Bardock immediately went on the defensive blocking most off his punches and letting the others bounce of his muscled chest. Suddenly he saw his opening and went for it. His fist landed under Sylvar's jaw, knocking the twisted saiyan back. Bardock jumped forward, sinking his knee into Sylvar's stomach and punching the side of his jaw. Bardock jumped back and fired an energy blast. The blast hit Sylvar's stomach, sliding him back a little bit. Sylvar looked up and grinned placing both hands on either side of the blast and throwing it up into the air. He laughed hard.

"I like the spunk Bardock but it's nowhere near close enough to kill me"

With a movement that was too quick for Bardock to track, Sylvar dashed forward and kneed Bardock in the stomach. He followed up with an uppercut that snapped Bardock's head up. Sylvar then hit Bardock over and over with a four combination. A right jab, left hook, knee to the stomach and an uppercut to the chin. Over and over he hit Bardock. Eventually he left an opening and Bardock used the opportunity to hit Sylvar in the face. Sylvar shrugged it off and threw Bardock backwards with an energy blast to the chest. Bardock hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Uh oh" Bardock muttered, struggling to get up.

Sylvar calmly walked towards Bardock and stopped about 20 feet away. Bardock got to his feet and resumed his fighting stance. Sylvar sneered and raised his palm.

"Razor storm" Sylvar said calmly

A thousand tiny energy blasts flew out of Sylvar's hands. Bardock blocked but the blasts tore into his arms and legs. His knees buckled, but he did not fall. Sylvar sneered and fired again. Bardock raised his arms again in a block, as the blasts shredded through him again.

"Ngh" Bardock grunted dropping his arms

"You just wont die Bardock. I've tried everything and you keep surviving" Sylvar said with disgust.

Bardock swayed on his feet gathering his energy to prepare to attack Sylvar. Before he could though Sylvar was on him. Punch after punch landed on Bardock's body. Bardock struggled to block him, taking damage but also wearing Sylvar down as well. Sylvar jumped back and kicked at Bardock's head. Bardock caught it and threw Sylvar back, chasing him with a flurry of blue energy blasts. The blasts crashed against Sylvar's raised arms and exploded. Bardock stopped his salvo seeing that it was doing no damage. Both warriors looked each in the eyes. Bardock was heavily damaged yet Sylvar was only mildly worn out. Yet somehow Bardock knew the end of the battle was nowhere near over.


End file.
